Icecream
by Chios
Summary: Draco wishes he could just eat his icecream in peace. Or maybe he doesn’t. ONESHOT. HPDM. Christmas fic.


**Rating: **R for sexual themes and bad words

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hazza or Drakey I'd also own three kids, and… well… sorr-_eee_, but _no way._

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco. Suggested Pansy/Hermione

**Status: **I am beta-less, so this is **not beta'd**. If _you_ feel like beta'ing my work, give me a shout, but be warned that I'm not really a Draco/Harry author… this was just because I couldn't _resist _it.

**Summary: **Draco wishes he could just eat his ice-cream in peace. Or maybe he doesn't. ONESHOT. HPDM. Christmas fic.

**A/N: **Sex and ice-cream go so well together, I wish I could have written more about their joyful union. This is my first a lot of things: my first oneshot, my first 'love' story, my first fluff fic and my first Harry/Draco pairing and, _if_ this counts as smut, my first one of that too (and also my first Christmas/Halloween/New Years 'event' fic). I hope I do okay and that you all like it muchly. Please feel free to review and tell me how great I am… us virgins are way too reliant on praise.

Merry Christmas to all and I hope that everyone gets lots of gifts (I hope they're as wonderful as Draco's present!) and treats and everything you've all been wishing for!

xox and Love All!

* * *

**Chocolate Ice-Cream**

Draco looked up, and wished he hadn't.

Pansy was flouncing across the empty ice-cream parlour with a fierce scowl on her face while Blaise followed behind her, covered in layers of clothing, sniffling. Draco definitely didn't feel in the mood to contend with Pansy's nagging comments about ice-cream and winter and cold and Christmas. But then, he never did.

"Draco, _darling_," she simpered unconvincingly, "you do realise that you are eating ice-cream in _mid-winter_." She said as way of greeting, sniffing as she took the seat next to him on the bench. Blaise pulled up another stool, which scraped on the tiled floor painfully.

"Pansy," Draco grunted, irritated, "There is _never_ a bad time for ice-cream,"

Draco felt like stabbing a teddy bear when Pansy gave him, and his ice-cream, a stinging look. The blonde girl deigned Draco's complaint unworthy of a response and turned to look around. There was no one else in the shop but the three of them and it was oddly silent.

"Oh look," Pansy suddenly sneered, eyes focused outside and into the Alley, "it's Potty and the Savior Crew United. Oh for Merlin's sake… and… yes, of _course_, they're coming inside." She huffed furiously, watching their progress (into the otherwise deserted parlour) with dangerously narrowed eyes. Blaise ducked with a small 'eep' as they walked behind where he was sitting, and Pansy's glare passed over him.

Draco looked up from his chocolate fudge and hot caramel ice-cream with a groan. He supposed that Christmas would not be Christmas without something having to prance along and ruin his day. If Draco wondered why he was suddenly flooded with images of Harry Potter dancing around a may-pole naked, he didn't let it stop him from slowly lowering his head onto the bench in front of him with a muffled _thump_.

"Only Potter and his friends would be crazy enough to want ice-cream on Christmas Eve." Pansy sniped, as the trio of Gryffindors settled themselves and their shopping bags at a nearby table, cheeks red from the cold outside. After a brief conference, Granger stood up and walked over to order at the counter. Draco sighed deeply and looked up, watching dejectedly as Potter and The Weasel whispered together, laughing in Granger's direction.

Blaise was rolling his eyes at Pansy's pointed look towards Draco's bowl.

They drifted back into silence. Draco slowly (ever so slowly) savoured his ice-cream while Pansy and Blaise watched the Gryffindors begin to eat their orders in scornful silence (on Pansy's part at least). Draco was careful to lick the spoon clean after every bite, running his tongue along his lower lip to make sure it was clean. He heard Pansy sigh mournfully, and shifted his attention to his closest female friend. He cocked his head to the side at her, but focused more intently on delicately licking a drop of melted ice-cream off the small plastic spoon.

"You don't know how much I wish you couldn't see the allure of men, Draco." She sighed wistfully. "You could at least have the decency to swing both ways, it's not so bad." This brought the first smile of the day to Draco's lips, although he quickly hid it behind another lick of chocolate-fudge.

"I can guess how much you'd like that Pansy. Probably about as much as I wish Oliver Wood had been in Slytherin, gay, and _my _Quidditch Captain." Draco grumbled, eyes sliding sideways to where the Weasel had suddenly leapt up and appeared to be doing impressions of sawing his own leg off while Potter gasped for breath. Pansy smirked

"Like a bit of Scottish arse do you, Drake-_oh_?" She asked teasingly, stretching her lips in what would have made a straight guy's blood start to move.

"At Hogwarts, Panz, I have to take what arse comes my way. It's not like very many damned wizards in school will take it from behind, you know? Even for a Malfoy. Do we need to discuss this with Wonder-boy and his sidekicks a table over?"

As though able to sense the Slytherins talking about him, Potter had looked up curiously. Before Draco could gather himself from his depression and form a proper sneer, Potter had sighed at the sight of them and rolled his eyes heavenward, turning away. Pansy huffed beside him, and Draco scowled along with her, frustrated at being ignored.

"We all know that Potter's as vanilla as they come, Draco." Pansy said, her voice low, but annoyed, "I don't think we need to worry about him overhearing. The phrase 'butt-fuck' probably computes as someone shoving a fag up between Granger's legs." Draco laughed at the ridiculousness of the image Pansy conjured, and Potter's head swivelled back towards them, frowning.

Feeling better, Draco gave him a grade-A smirk, letting the git know that _yes_, they _had _been laughing at his expense.

Pansy looked back at him, eyes alight, and Draco was amazed at his own willingness to enter a conversation about his parents upcoming ball. They spoke about their robes and who would be making an appearance, Blaise contributing more subdued that usual (he had a bad case of the flu) but still dirty jokes.

After one particularly funny one that had Draco choking on his spoon, he noticed the Gryffindors sending them annoyed looks. Draco opened his mouth to trade an especially good insult against The Weasel's attire, when he noticed something strange.

"Pansy," Draco asked suspiciously, "did you just _share a look _with Granger?"

Pansy 'shared' a look with Draco. "Even for a _Slytherin_, Draco, you're fucking paranoid."

Draco sulked, noticing how she'd managed to avoid the question. He took a spoonful of his ice-cream (glad that it was un-meltable: with all these distractions it was taking a long time to reach the bottom of his bowl) and glanced over towards the Gryffindors. He angrily stuffed it in his mouth before realising that Potter's annoyingly green eyes were looking at him… with something like amusement. His scowl deepened, but he was careful to lick to spoon clean, glowering at Potter all the while.

He cheered internally at the blush that crept up the Golden Boy's face.

_Take that, Mister I-look-way-hotter-than-I-should-dancing-naked-around-a-May-pole!_ Draco thought, before realising that not only was he talking to himself, he was saying stupid and embarrassing things.

"Hey, y'know Draco," Blaise started suddenly, picking up on a topic the three of them had talked about before; "if you're sulking over not having a boyfriend so much, I can ask my cousin to set you up with a friend of his."

Draco snorted, and ignored Blaise, instead watched distractedly as Potter (whose blush had faded) licked some drips of ice-cream off his hand, his small pink tongue flicking over the skin agonizingly slowly. Before he really realised what he was doing, Draco was thinking about how that tongue would feel on _his _skin.

"Draco?" Pansy asked curiously when he didn't reply, and turned to watch what had attracted the blonde boy's attention. Her eyes landed on Potter, who was now innocently leaning over Granger to talk to The Weasel, and she smirked. "Well I guess that's a 'no', Blaise. Looks like Draco's found a new object of affection."

Draco snapped out of his stupor, realising that he had just thought of _Harry Potter giving him a blow job._

"Oh god. I think I'm going to be sick." He moaned. He had just realised that Potter had, well and truly, turned him on.

Pansy's smirk widened unfairly.

"Well that's punishment for this idiotic obsession you have for ice-cream on Christmas Eve." She told him primly. "Only idiots eat ice-cream when it's _snowing_ outside."

Draco unconsciously stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, lowering his lashes so he was glaring at Pansy through them. He looked down at his half-eaten chocolate fudge ice-cream and frowned some more. He didn't see why Pansy was so dead-set against him wanting ice-cream during winter. It wasn't like it was snowing _inside_. Maybe then he'd consider eating something else. Like a snow-cone, or something.

"It's my comfort food." He mumbled angrily. "You _know _that, Panz."

He didn't feel any better when Pansy's face melted from her superior smirk and into a doting look, while she cooed at him. He was relieved to see that Blaise was looking just as disgusted as he was. His relief faded when he noticed his friend was looking at The Weasel trying to seduce Granger (who was looking rather as ill as the Slytherin's felt) instead than Draco's own predicament.

Fortunately however, The Weasels attempt at forming a relationship where he would be in the position to suck Granger's face (and other parts) off was aborted when he accidentally looked up and noticed the three Slytherin's disgusted stares. He yelped and turned to Potter, who had been looking distinctly uncomfortable at the turn of events.

Draco was sure he heard the world 'Malfoy!' come off his lips furiously. Granger and Potter caught each other's eyes and Draco couldn't tell if they were amused or exasperated at their friend's obliviousness. In the case of him coming onto Granger, Draco was pretty sure it was exasperated.

The Slytherin turned back to Pansy, smirking at the quite funny turn of events, but was surprised (although not excessively, it was a favourite past time of his own) to see her glaring murderously at The Weasel.

"Pansy?" he asked cautiously, unsure why his blonde friend looked about ready to commit a bloody and painful homicide.

"Does The Weasel think she's some kind of _slut?_" Pansy said viciously, "Because that would be his whore of a sister."

Draco blinked in astonishment. _Oh but wait, _he thought in shock, _that might explain The Look from before…_

"Pansy," he whispered hoarsely, "do you… _like _Granger?"

His friend jumped in her chair in shock, before turning and glaring at him. "That's like saying… Draco, do you _like _Potter? Because when you give Boy-wonder a blow job, that's when Granger and I go at it like Fib and Fob." Pansy told him scathingly, rolling his eyes. She was referring to two pet rabbits Draco had owned when he was younger. Lucius had been forced to terminate them, and their offspring, when he'd fallen and twisted his ankle in one of their holes.

"I'd never give _Potter _a blow job. God, what makes you think I'd be sub anyway?!" Draco said, offended.

Pansy gave him a _look._

Draco took a haughty bite of ice-cream, sulking.

Blaise appeared to be humming a Christmas carol.

"Oh fucking sweet _Merlin!_" Pansy exclaimed, jumping in her seat from shock.

Goyle had come up to the glass-front of the shop which they were sitting next to, and tapped loudly on the window. Behind him, Crabbe was stamping the freshly fallen snow into a muddy mush, carrying the package of books Draco had asked them to pick up. Goyle took an uncertain step backwards at the ferocious glare Pansy was giving him at the surprise.

Draco smiled to himself. _Hah. Take that, bitch!_

"Draco. We're leaving." Pansy told him imperiously after exchanging increasingly sharper hand signals with an oblivious Goyle. She motioned to Blaise, who understood the gesture, and stood up, dusting imaginary dirt from her robes. Draco didn't move, scowling at her tone.

"I think I'll stay." He told her.

Blaise rolled his eyes and flashed a hand up in farewell, not bothering to stay and listen to Pansy's rant. Pansy ranted. Draco ate his ice-cream. Pansy ungraciously gave up.

"Then I'll see you tonight, if you're lucky." She finally sniffed, "I'll be in the saffron robes, Draco. And I want a dance." And she disappeared out the door. Draco could see her making a bee-line for a nervous looking Goyle, and giggled into his ice-cream. He revelled in the silence for a while. He loved Pansy like a sister, really, even though she was a sister who wouldn't hesitate to jump into bed with him if he showed any inclination. Her nagging was her way of saying she loved him back (the only one that wouldn't require a R rating, anyway) but sometimes he found it a little trying.

Draco looked up from his ice-cream and jumped in his seat from shock, unable to stop a loud 'fuck!' from escaping.

Potter was standing in front of him, a little too close for comfort.

Draco's eyes aligned with the other boy's lips (it was all because of the height difference, only because Draco was sitting down! That was the only reason Draco would be drawn to looking at his worst enemy's lips). Potter was chewing on them lightly, as though he was nervous, and a layer of moisture made them glisten in the conjured light.

Draco was too distracted by watching Potter's tongue slip slowly along his lower lip to notice that the other boy had spoken.

"Uhhg?" he asked.

Potter's lips jerked up into a smile, and Draco watched in fascination as the light made the taut skin shine.

"Didn't know you wanted me like _that_, Malfoy," Potter repeated.

Draco scrunched his eyes shut in confusion. As soon as he couldn't see Potter's tongue and Potter's lips and Potter's entire _face_ his brain started to function. _What did he… oh_. Draco didn't want Potter like that, his brain tried to automatically argue. _But wait, _Draco asked himself, _if 'like that' implies Potter, a bed and whipped cream… then I sure as hell _do _want Potter _exactly _'like that'._

To hide his confusion, Draco took another bite of ice-cream. He whimpered into the spoon as Potter slid even closer to him.

"No comment, Malfoy?" Potter teased him, although his voice was light and breathy, and his eyes cracked with some kind of excitement. Draco tried to move back from the other boy, his eyes widened impossibly at the sudden closeness of the boy-who-lived. _Oh God… can he see…?_

Draco considered moving his bowl of ice-cream to his lap.

"We'd both have to be _gay _for me to want to fuck _you_, Potter," Draco blustered, beginning to feel that the conversation was very quickly moving out of his depth. "And mentally challenged." He added hastily, remembering that yes, he certainly _was _attracted to males, and rumours from Potter's fan-witches suggested that the other boy wasn't exactly on the straight and narrow.

"Not so much of a problem, for me, then." Potter said softly, and Draco realised that he was close enough to have his thigh pressing against Draco's knee quiet firmly.

And then, somehow, Potter tripped.

He pitched forward suddenly, reaching his hands out instinctively to catch himself. Draco's gasp of surprise was a mix between a groan and a pant, as Potter stabilized himself, his supporting hand directly between Draco's legs. _Oh God_. Draco thought at sensations he was feeling from Potter's touch. _Oh my fucking, fucking, fuckity, fuck, fuck God._

For some reason, Draco's befuddled brain noticed distractedly, instead of pulling away Potter was getting closer.

"Thanks for catching me," Potter whispered huskily in his ear. Draco gave an audible moan of lust and closed his eyes as Potter's hand twisted sharply, and the dark-haired boy pushed himself back up.

"Wh… Why – " Draco tried to ask, but Potter interrupted him calmly, moving backwards and away from Draco.

"Did I come over here?"

_Huh? What? No! _Draco's mind fumbled for an answer, but Potter's presence was doing crazy things to his body. He was so aroused by the Gryffindor's actions that he had to fight off the very real urge to slip his hand inside his pants and jerk it off. He was also incredibly confused.

"I wanted to know," Potter said, "why it was taking you so long to finish that ice-cream."

Draco spluttered some more, infinitely confused.

Potter apparently took pity on him, because he cocked his head to the side inquisitively and smiled.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm going to be blunt." Potter said, his tone of voice indicating that whatever game he was playing had been put on pause. Draco felt both relieved and afraid: Potter being blunt was back on familiar territory, but Potter being blunt about what Draco thought he was going to be blunt about… not so familiar.

"You're hot."

Draco's face flushed furiously at the compliment.

"I'm hot." Potter continued.

Draco started spluttering insanely, but was unable to deny the bland statement.

"I've liked you for a while. I'm giving up on doing this 'the right way', because you're one of the most oblivious guys I've ever met." Draco was aware that his face must have been beet red. He tried to avoid meeting Potter's eyes. "So I'm going to be blunt." He repeated, "I _want you_, Draco Malfoy. Now. Badly."

"That was… very blunt." Draco whispered, only half aware that his voice was hoarse. Potter had managed to wriggle his way right up close to him, and the taller boy's green eyes were drilling into his head with intensity… and lust.

Draco was sure he didn't understand what was going on, _at all_.

All his life, he'd had a routine. Christmas Eve meant that Draco woke up in the morning and met his friends at Diagon Alley, where the group of them hung around buying last minute presents and laughing with Christmas cheer. In the afternoon, Draco's energy would be used up and he would make his way to the ice-cream parlour for some good old chocolate caramel fudge while Pansy complained about cold, ice-cream and winter. In the evening he attended his parent's Christmas Ball. Then he went to sleep, wondering when this dissatisfying routine would be broken.

Harry Potter had never played a role in this routine.

Draco had been certain that the dark-haired boy-hero never would.

"You… _like _me?" He asked, uncertainly.

Potter looked surprised, but then his expression faded into one of exasperation. He rolled his eyes. "Of for… Malfoy, out of everything I just said you take issue with _that_? Yes I like you. You're just too bloody blind to notice. Even Parkinson's noticed. God, even your two bodyguards seem to know. _I like you, you git!_"

Draco's mouth was hanging open, and there was a strange fluttering in his chest. Potter was looking in complete, though exasperated, control but Draco could see something in the other boys eyes that hinted he wasn't as confident as he wanted people to think. The vulnerability in Potter's eyes didn't make Draco cackle with glee (as he was sure it should), instead, the butterflies in his stomach suddenly became a veritable swarm.

Before Draco could even realize exactly what he was doing, he had reached out and gently brushed Potter's cheek.

The Gryffindors hand snapped up to catch his own and Draco watched numbly as Potter softly, gently, kissed each of his fingers. Warmth was spreading throughout his body: over his cheeks, pounding in his chest, burning with… something… each time Potter's soft lips made contact with his hand.

Draco realised he was gasping slightly for breath.

At some point, he had forgotten to breathe.

He'd been staring at his hands, he realised. Potter was holding both of them now, tracing feather-light circles with the pads of his thumbs. Draco didn't know what to do. His brain had clicked off the moment Potter's lips had brushed against his skin. The Slytherin realised, with a pounding heart, that he was afraid.

He didn't know how it happened, but suddenly, Potter was pulling him up and towards the door.

"What about – " Draco started

"I told them to go without me."

"But Pansy – "

"Left about fifteen minutes ago."

"But – "

And Potter kissed him.

Right there, in the middle of Draco's favourite shop.

In public, where anyone could see them if they looked.

Harry Potter kissed Draco Malfoy.

And the world didn't end.

Then, while Draco was still dazed from the frustratingly kiss, he dragged the blonde out into the Alley.

"Where – " Draco started to ask as rational thought returned to him while he followed obediently behind the 'boy-who-lived'. It quickly fled again as Potter turned around, and this time, the kiss was deeper. Potters tongue flicked across Draco's shocked and slightly parted lips, before slipping inside his mouth. Teeth started to tease and bite at Draco's lower lip and the blonde felt a sigh of pleasure escape him.

Potter pulled away and smirked at the utterly dreamy look on Draco's face.

"Don't speak." He whispered.

Draco had been feeling like he'd been missing something all day. Like he'd been left out on some enormous joke. Like everyone knew the punch line but him. But he could see now, that the look in Potter's eyes was no joke. And it was time Draco Malfoy showed Harry Potter that two could play at this kiss-you-unexpectedly game.

Just as Potter was about to pull away and begin leading him to their unknown destination again, Draco lurched forward and smashed his lips against the taller boys. A thrill shivered hotly down his spine at the tiny mew that Potter made in the back of his throat when Draco tangled his hands in the messy black hair, kissing him like the world was about to end.

They pulled apart gasping, eyes dark with equal desire.

They were near a small alley between Regan's Riches and The Magical Menagerie. Draco made no complaint when Potter desperately pulled him into the dark lane, kissing him even before he had pressed Draco firmly up against the wall.

_Oh God_, Draco thought as Potter's hands desperately undid the buttons on his robes, slipping inside to stroke and caress his chest. _Somebody's taught this boy how to kiss._

"You taste… like chocolate ice-cream." Potter stopped his mind-blowing kisses to murmur softly against Draco's lips. The blonde groaned hungrily and arched into Potter's body, eliciting a gasp from the dark-haired boy. Draco was suddenly very aware of how hard he was pushed against the wall of the small alley-way as Potter ground roughly back against him. He was pulled into a breathless kiss, where Draco was forced to submit to the insistent and commanding invasion of his mouth by Potter's tongue.

"But… _oh!_" Potter panted, pulling away briefly, "I gu-_uesss… _you don't_… oooh!" _Draco had found the zipper on Potter's trousers, and was tugging it down, barely able to fit his hand between their moving bodies.

"_Care!" _

The layers of clothing they were both wearing was making it difficult for enough skin on skin contact between them, but somehow Harry's hands had worked their way under the layers of robes and jumpers to caress the hot skin of Draco's torso. They slid out slowly as Draco started to slip down the wall, his cold fingers still struggling with Potter's zipper. Potter's finger's tangled painfully in Draco's hair as the blonde boy skilfully slid his hand into Potter's pants, now tugging at his briefs.

_Chocolate ice-cream, _Draco thought hazily, knowing that nothing could ever stop him from eating ice-cream on Christmas Eve again.

_I think I love chocolate ice-cream._

* * *

**A/N: **This got a bit more heated than I wanted it to… It was supposed to be sweet! Cute! _Innocent_! Oh well. (Draco is so the uke in this relationship). I hurried it a bit, yes I know. Terribly sorry. I wanted to post it on Christmas Eve (Aussie time) and I was in a bit of a rush to finished it. Yes. They _are_ OOC. Because, lets face it, any situation where Draco and Harry Get It On is going to be **majorly **OOC. But that's why we have fanfiction!

Merry Christmas All!


End file.
